


Four days

by TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff



Series: 30 Days Of Shenko [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff/pseuds/TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff
Summary: After nearly a year spent into space, the Normandy was nearing the Sol System.





	Four days

Kaidan waited anxiously for the QEC to connect him to the Alliance Headquarters. They managed to comm the Earth for half a minute earlier but the connection had been more than a little spotty and it had quickly faded to nothing but static. 

After nearly a year spent into space, most of that time stranded on an uncharted planet, cut from any communication, the Normandy was nearing the Sol System, its equipage antsy to finally be home – or to arrive in a place where they could catch a ride home in Garrus’, Tali’s or Liara’s case. 

Kaidan, for his part, though happy to soon be able to see his mother again, wasn’t in any hurry to come back to Earth. Too many bad memories, too much loss. But he now was the Normandy’s captain and it was his duty to make sure that everybody onboard reached their homeworld and families as soon as possible. 

The QEC biped but no holo image nor further sound happened. He sighed. 

 

“Bosh’tet”, exclaimed Tali from under the console panel. 

 

The Quarian, still swearing, buried herself in cables and other switchboards for a couple of minutes, and suddenly an image formed above the round platform. 

 

“Normandy? Do you receive us?” 

“We receive you, HQ. This is Major Alenko speaking.” 

“Welcome back Normandy. How far are you?” 

“ETA four days.” 

“Glad to... What is it?”, asked suddenly the man on the other side of the communicator, turning to look behind him. “You can’t be here.”, he continued talking to someone that didn’t in the holoprojection. 

“Problem, HQ?” 

 

Kaidan received no answer as the man continue to argue with the intruder. 

 

“I don’t care who you are, you’re not authorized to be here. […] Yes, you ‘were’ Alliance. As in ‘no longer Alliance’, Councillor. […] The presence of a Spectre onboard doesn’t mean... […] Admiral Hackett specifically ordered me to not let anyone unauthorized in here. […] As I said, Admiral Hackett did... […] Fine, but I’m writing a report on this incident, I won’t be blamed for this.” 

 

The Alliance man disappeared and a new person took his place. Kaidan froze. It was Shepard, alive and well. 

 

“Keelah.”, he heard Tali whisper to his left. 

“Jane?” 

“Hey, Kaidan. You’re late.” 

 

A sound between a laugh and a sob escaped his lips. He barely noticed Tali exited the room. 

 

“Eh, someone I know took more than two years to come back once, I’m still early in comparison.” 

“That someone had the excuse of having been dead for the most part of those two years, though. Tell me, Major, do you have an excuse as good as that one?” 

“I fear I don’t... Councillor? Really, Jane?” 

“I know, who would have thought? Me, a politician. It’s only temporary, though. I hope.” 

“I thought you were dead, Jane.” 

“I thought I was too. But I wasn’t. Then I discovered that you were declared MIA. That the Normandy was MIA. And I felt like I really was dead. But you’re here.” 

“But I’m here. We’re all here. Or we will be very soon.” 

“I missed you, Kaidan.” 

“Yeah... Me too.” 

“Kaidan, I...”, Shepard started before sighing. She turned to face whoever was behind her. “Admiral Hackett.” A pause. “Yes, I know I ‘m not supposed to be in here. […] Yes, I’m going.” She turned back to face the Major. “I have to go. See you soon, Kaidan.” 

“Bye, Jane.” 

 

Shepard disappeared and the man she had replaced took back his place and started to talk to him, but Kaidan didn’t listen. Shepard was alive. The next four days were going to be the longest he ever experienced, he was sure. But the wait was worth it; in four days, he would see Shepard, Jane, again. Would be able to hold her, hug her, kiss her. Just four days. He smiled. 


End file.
